x1_101fandomcom-20200215-history
X1-MA
X1-MA si the theme song for the idol-survival reality show, Produce X 101. It was re-released by the group, X1 in their 1st mini-album, Bisang : QUANTUM LEAP. Lyrics RR= Jima jijima, pogihajima Jima jijima, pogihajima (Pick, pick, pick me up) Bichi boiji anha Kkeuteopsneun teoneol sok Museowo geobina Oh oh oh oh oh Al su eopsneun naeiri Neomuna duryeowo Gwaenchanha power up! Oh oh oh oh oh Jichyeosseureojyeodo Pogihago sipeodo Nal meomchujima Oh oh oh oh oh Ijjima nohjima Kkumkkwowassdeon geu sungan Hanbeon deo burn it up Don’t give up pogihajima Sumjima bicheul hyanghae naga Sesange jijima jijima jijima jijima 'Cause I’m gonna shine for you (Pick me up!) Nae soneul nohji nohji ma Duryeowo haji hajima Oneulbam neowana Huhoen namgijima Jeoldaero pogihajima Nae soneul nohji nohji ma Duryeowo haji hajima Oneulbam neowana Huhoen namgijima Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima Now it’s show time! Jima jijima Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima (Pick, pick, pick me up) Kkeuti boiji anha Buranhae hajima Ijeneun turn it up Sijakdoen reiseu Kkeutkkaji dallyeoga Dasin geopnaejima Don’t give up pogihajima Sumjima bicheul hyanghae naga Sesange jijima jijima jijima jijima 'Cause I’m gonna shine for you (Pick me up) Nae soneul nohji nohji ma Duryeowo haji hajima Oneulbam neowana Huhoen namgijima Jeoldaero pogihajima Nae soneul nohji nohji ma Duryeowo haji hajima Oneulbam neowana Huhoen namgijima Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima Nae kkumeul pogihajima Naege jima jijima Oneulbam ijjima Hanbeon deo pick me up Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima Nae kkumeul pogihajima Naege jima jijima Oneulbam ijjima Hanbeon deo pick me up Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima I want you, pick me up Nawa hamkke dallyeoga Soneul nohjima Now it’s show time! Jima jijima Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima Nareul makjima makjima |-| Hangul= 지마 지지마, 포기하지마 지마 지지마, 포기하지마 (Pick, pick, pick me up) 빛이 보이지 않아 끝없는 터널 속 무서워 겁이나 Oh oh oh oh oh 알 수 없는 내일이 너무나 두려워 괜찮아 power up! Oh oh oh oh oh 지쳐쓰러져도 포기하고 싶어도 날 멈추지마! Oh oh oh oh oh 잊지마 놓지마 꿈꿔왔던 그 순간 한번 더 burn it up Don't give up 포기하지마 숨지마 빛을 향해 나가 세상에 지지마 지지마 지지마 지지마 'Cause I'm gonna shine for you (Pick me up!) 내 손을 놓지 놓지 마 두려워 하지 하지마 오늘밤 너와나 후횐 남기지마 절대로 포기하지마 내 손을 놓지 놓지 마 두려워 하지 하지마 오늘밤 너와나 후횐 남기지마 절대로 포기하지마 하지마 Now it's show time! 지마 지지마 절대로 포기하지마 하지마 (Pick, pick, pick me up) 끝이 보이지 않아 불안해 하지마 이제는 turn it up 시작된 레이스 끝까지 달려가 다신 겁내지마 Don't give up 포기하지마 숨지마 빛을 향해 나가 세상에 지지마 지지마 지지마 지지마 'Cause I'm gonna shine for you (Pick me up!) 내 손을 놓지 놓지 마 두려워 하지 하지마 오늘밤 너와나 후횐 남기지마 절대로 포기하지마 내 손을 놓지 놓지 마 두려워 하지 하지마 오늘밤 너와나 후횐 남기지마 절대로 포기하지마 하지마 내 꿈을 포기하지마 나에게 지마 지지마 오늘밤 잊지마 한번 더 pick me up 절대로 포기하지마 하지마 내 꿈을 포기하지마 나에게 지마 지지마 오늘밤 잊지마 한번 더 pick me up 절대로 포기하지마 하지마 I want you, pick me up 나와 함께 달려가 손을 놓지마 Now it's show time! 지마 지지마 절대로 포기하지마 하지마 나를 막지마 막지마 |-| English= Don’t, don’t, don’t give up Don’t, don’t, don’t give up I can’t see the light This tunnel has no end I’m scared, I’m afraid I’m so afraid Of the unknown tomorrow It’s alright, power up Even if I fall down Even if I want to give up Don’t stop me! Don’t forget, don’t let go Of the moment you dreamed of Once more, burn it up Don’t give up, don’t give up Don’t hide, go toward the light Don’t lose to the world Don’t lose, don’t lose Cuz I’m gonna shine for you Don’t let go of my hand Don’t be afraid Tonight, it’s you and me Don’t leave regrets Don’t ever give up Don’t let go of my hand Don’t be afraid Tonight, it’s you and me Don’t leave regrets Don’t ever give up Now it’s show time Don’t, don’t Don’t ever give up You can’t see the end? Don’t get nervous Now turn it up This race has started Run to the end Don’t ever be afraid again Don’t give up, don’t give up Don’t hide, go toward the light Don’t lose to the world Don’t lose, don’t lose Cuz I’m gonna shine for you Don’t let go of my hand Don’t be afraid Tonight, it’s you and me Don’t leave regrets Don’t ever give up Don’t let go of my hand Don’t be afraid Tonight, it’s you and me Don’t leave regrets Don’t ever give up Don’t give up your dreams Don’t lose Don’t forget tonight Once more, pick me up Don’t ever give up Don’t give up your dreams Don’t lose Don’t forget tonight Once more, pick me up Don’t ever give up I want you pick me up Run with me Don’t let go of my hand Now it’s show time Don’t, don’t Don’t ever give up Don’t stop me, stop me Category:QUANTUM LEAP Category:Bisang : QUANTUM LEAP Category:Songs